


The Road Not Taken (Looks Real Good Now)

by love_u_always_mom



Series: Musical Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sam forgets Bobby is there, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest, Supportive Bobby Singer, Wincest - Freeform, no Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom
Summary: The last thing Dean did before the Hellhounds killed him was kiss Sam. Four months later, Dean and Bobby show up at his motel room door.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Musical Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121702
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	The Road Not Taken (Looks Real Good Now)

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Ruby isn't with Sam when Dean and Bobby show up at the motel. Just for clarification.

When Sam opened the motel room door with his eyes half closed, it took his brain a moment to catch up to the sight in front of him. When it did, his heart seemed to fall from his chest even as he sunk into an aggressive stance. Bobby’s words took longer than they should have to penetrate him, the insistence of “it’s  _ really  _ him!” cutting through so much slower than it should have. 

The taste of phantom blood on his tongue was jarringly real, the memory of Dean’s last moments so vivid in his memory that it was taking over his senses. Kneeling over Dean as the hellhounds reached him, feeling a strong, calloused hand grip the back of his neck to haul him down as the first invisible claws raked their way down his brother’s legs.

It was over almost before it started, but Sam would never forget the moment in time where Dean’s bloody lips were framing his own. The attack had been vicious, and the kiss didn’t end until death slackened Dean’s grip on the back of his neck. Sam had tasted Dean’s blood on his tongue every night since.

The powerful warmth of Dean’s arms wrapping around his body pulled Sam from his memory, and now with his brother standing here in front of him as though none of it had happened at all, happy and whole, all Sam wanted was confirmation that he was not losing his mind.

Before his logical brain had caught up with his impulses, Sam had taken the side of Dean’s jaw in hand, fixed the other firmly around the small of his back and pulled him in to return the kiss he hadn’t been able to four months ago. 

The second it took for Dean to catch up seemed to last years before Sam was rewarded with Dean’s rough fingers making a fist in the roots of his hair. There was a voice far in the background that he knew should have taken his attention, but in that moment he couldn’t be bothered to care because he could feel Dean lowering himself with bent knees and much preferred to focus on bracing himself correctly to catch Dean’s legs around his hips.

A moment later he did exactly that, switching his hands to fasten his arms together under Dean’s ass. Just as he was turning to press his brother’s back against a wall, a sharp whistle finally managed to cut through the haze surrounding both Winchester men.

Bobby’s voice popped their bubble like a sharp tack, sending ice down his spine as he allowed Dean’s legs to release their grip on his hips to support his weight once more.

“ _ What  _ in the  _ hell- _ ” 

“Oh come on, Bobby,” Dean cut across, “if you made a list of the most ass backwards, fucked up things about our lives this would not make the top fifty and we all know it. Now I don’t know about Sam, but I’ve been wanting that since his voice and his height went in opposite directions. So yes, the idea of him bending me over the bed calling me his big brother turns me on but you know what? We didn’t exactly have the most well rounded childhood, so if dad ever comes back you can take it up with him. Sound like a plan?”

Bobby threw his hands up in the air and grumbled quietly to himself before conceding. “You ain’t wrong, but do me a favor and give this old bastard some time to get used to the idea before shoving that much PDA in my face, okay?”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, pulling the older man into a grateful one armed hug, prompting Dean to do the same on the other side. “Thank you, Bobby,” Sam said quietly. “We don’t know what we would do without you.”

“Well you two come on by soon, ya hear?” They both agreed eagerly, and Bobby left Dean with a lingering hug before the door closed behind his retreating back.

Without Bobby in the room, the walls seemed to close in around the two brothers until they were drawn back into each other’s space.

“So, why don’t you tell me more about this fantasy of yours Dean?” he prompted huskily. The other man’s cheeks flushed as Sam encroached on his personal space, slowly boxing him in against the wall. 

“I, uh…” Dean swallowed heavily, forced to look up as his back hit the wall behind him. His mouth went dry and his mind went blank in what felt like the exact same moment. “I want you to… I want…”

Sam pressed his pelvis firmly against Dean’s, pulling a soft groan from the elder’s lips. His head fell back against the wall and his eyelids dropped closed, and Sam’s hot breath wafting against his parted lips made a shiver race down his spine.

“What do you want me to do, Dean?” His brother’s voice was deep, rich and tempting, lips brushing Dean’s own with the lightest pressure as he spoke, and it was driving him wild.

“I want you to fuck me, Sammy,” were the words that fell from his mouth. “I want to feel every inch of your cock inside me until I forget that I was ever gone.”

Sam’s hands slipped down to cradle his hips, grinding rhythmically against his own. “You want me to pick you up and throw you around?” Dean felt the air leave his lungs like he had been punched in the chest, and there was a wicked grin in his brother’s voice when he kept speaking a moment later. “You do, don’t you Dean? You want to be manhandled by your baby brother.” 

“God yes,” Dean whispered. “Maybe that makes me one fucked up sonofabitch but god yes.”

Sam’s hands pulled his arms up over his head and held his wrists together, then moments later one hand slid down his body to brush over the bulge in the denim of his jeans. He glanced up at his hands and realized that one of Sam’s was wrapped around his wrists, and try as he might there was no way he was tugging them free of his brother’s iron grasp. 

“Sam,” Dean panted, “Sammy please, I need you,” he breathed, his trip to hell not having any impact on his hatred of vulnerability. “I need to feel you.”

Sam rocked his hips forward against Dean’s, ducking his head to bite down on his neck. He could feel Dean’s cock swelling in his pants and ground his own against it, and tightened his grip on Dean’s wrists when he made an effort to twist one free. On a hunch he straightened to his full height, stepping chest to chest with his shorter brother. 

“You’ll feel what I want you to,  _ when _ I want you to,” Sam growled softly. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back a little. “You can do whatever you want to me if you keep using that voice,” he muttered. 

Sam grinned widely, making Dean’s heartbeat stutter. He’d barely made it out of Hell and he was gonna go right back at this rate. But fuck, if he was at least he was going to make it worth it.

Sam grabbed hold of the row of buttons up the front of Dean’s shirt and yanked it open, sending buttons flying in every direction and succeeding in pulling an obscene moan from him. He pulled it roughly down from Dean’s arms and threw it aside, then yanked Dean’s t shirt over his head just as aggressively. 

Dean’s hands worked their way under Sam’s shirt to explore the firm skin of his abs, and on impulse he pulled them back, regardless of how badly he wanted them to continue their exploration.

“I didn’t say you could touch me yet,” Sam chided, pushing Dean’s hands back against the wall.

“Oh you kinky motherfucker,” Dean shot back. 

Curious, Sam lifted one hand and tapped the side of Dean’s jaw. Not even enough to sting, just an experiment, a query.  _ Is this okay? _ It asked.

Dean lifted his chin defiantly. “Is that all you’ve got?” He challenged. 

Sam rested his palm against Dean’s cheek in silent question. What was too far, what wasn’t far enough?

“I’ll let you know,” Dean assured him quickly. “But I think I can handle you, princess.”

Sam grinned, then pulled his hand back and gave Dean’s cheek a moderate smack. “Watch your mouth or I’ll have to wash it out.”

“Oh, please do,” he returned, licking his lips suggestively while grinding his pelvis against Sam’s. 

He pushed down on Dean’s shoulders, whose knees hit the floor with a painful sounding crack, and pressed Dean’s face against the bulge in his pants. 

Dean’s green eyes met Sam’s and the elder grinned filthily. “May I suck your cock, baby brother?”

Sam groaned appreciatively. “Mhmm, oh yes you can.”

Dean made quick work of Sam’s jeans, pulling him out and wrapping his mouth around the head without hesitation. He made a fist in Dean’s hair, rocking his hips forward into Dean’s mouth. His eyes were closed, one hand around the base of Sam’s cock and the other on his hip. Tempted as he was to tell his brother to put both hands down, he didn’t. Not yet, anyway.

He brought his other hand down to caress Dean’s face, angling his hips to feel the head of his dick on the other side of his brother’s cheek. 

“You look like you were made to suck my cock, Dean,” he murmured, caressing Dean’s hair gently as he continued to thrust into his mouth. “God, look at those pretty red lips.”

Dean’s hands wrapped around his wrists and brought them both to his hair, then dropped his own and held them behind his back.

“You want me to use you, hmm baby? Is that it? You want me to fuck that sinful mouth of yours?” Dean moaned around his cock, and that was all the encouragement that Sam needed. He fisted his hands in his brother’s hair and snapped his hips forward, holding Dean’s head in place as he fucked his beautiful mouth, head reaching the back of his throat and making him gag with each thrust. 

Sam paused long enough to hook a foot through Dean’s elbow, pulling one hand free. Dean got the idea and wrapped his hand around Sam’s knee, poised to squeeze in warning if it was too much.

Comforted by the idea that Dean would be able to warn him now, Sam resumed his aggressive thrusts, felt his hair brush the bottom of his neck when he threw his head back. He felt his climax approaching, tightening his fists in Dean’s hair as it crested and pulled Dean’s face flush with his pelvis as he exploded down his brother’s throat with a shout.

He uncurled his fists as soon as he could unlock his muscles and pulled his hips back to allow Dean to breathe. Dean’s face was flushed, lips ruby red with spit and come running down his chin and neck, tear stains tracking down his cheeks. His eyes sought the other’s, and between gasps for breath Dean grinned at him with a weak, hoarse chuckle. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and lifted him off the floor, then carried him to the bed where he laid him out. Dean’s cock was leaking heavily, visibly throbbing and aching for relief. Sam wasn’t even sure when Dean had shed his pants, nor did he care in that moment. 

He knelt at Dean’s side and slouched over, wetting one finger liberally in his mouth before wrapping his own mouth around Dean’s erection. His brother gasped and his hips jerked up instinctively, and Sam took advantage of the distraction to gently slip his wetted finger inside Dean’s body. His brother sucked in a surprised breath but didn’t object, and let out a high pitched whine when Sam’s finger inside and thumb against his perineum worked together. In under a minute Dean was coming, groaning, gasping and swearing as he tugged at Sam’s hair. 

He swallowed his brother’s release greedily, slipping his finger out during the end of his orgasm as he caught his breath. When his hands released Sam’s hair, he took it as a hint and laid down, drawing Dean forward into a deep, satisfied kiss. 

Sam flung his arm out across the pillow, which Dean took as his hint and rested his head comfortably on Sam’s chest. The arm curled around his shoulders and held him close, Sam’s nose buried in Dean’s hair as he breathed in the scent coming off his skin. 

“I know you and feelings, so you don’t need to say anything back to me,” Sam began quietly, “but I need to tell you this. I didn’t know what to do or how to go on without you here, Dean. You’re my other half and I love you. I’ve been  _ in _ love with you for years. That moment when you kissed me was the best and worst moment of my life, because you finally gave me what I wanted but you didn’t give me the time to give it back to you. So I need you to know, I don’t care that the world thinks it’s wrong, I agree with what you said to Bobby. I don’t know if this is just sex for you or if it’s more, but I want anything you’ll give me.”

He glanced down at Dean after he finished speaking to find bright green eyes locked on his face. Dean cupped Sam’s jaw and drew him down for a soft, sweet kiss, barely touching their tongues together. “Me too, Sammy. Me too.”

Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean’s body and held him tight, and if he felt a few hot tears slide down the bare skin of his shoulder as they drifted off to sleep, he only held his brother tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm developing a pattern of making song lyrics my fic titles. Anyway, title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuvhOD-mP8M).
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-u-always-mom)!
> 
> Leave me comments, pretty please!!! They give me life (and more importantly, motivation to write more)!


End file.
